


Bad Liar

by matchaamochii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: “You suck,” Komaeda spat.“Thanks,” Hinata laughed more at Komaeda’s words before turning more serious.“Would you hate me if I was talentless?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently yall love the liar’s disease, so here we are. More komahina.  
> I’ve never written Liar’s Disease before so bear with me.

“Uh-uhm… I need to go help the others… C-Can you go s-see Komaeda..?” Hinata looked at Tsumiki before giving her the thumbs up.

“Sure,” Hinata said before walking towards the room his friend was staying in. Friend, the word echoed in Hinata’s head over and over. He took a large breath before pulling the door open. There was a sickly boy lying down. Hinata looked down to the boy before him.

“Hey Komaeda…” He finally spoke.

“Hinata... “ Komaeda replied. Hinata took a seat next to the bed where the boy lay.

“Leave!” Komaeda yelled. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.

“What the hell? Fine, I’ll go…” Hinata hissed back. Before Hinata could stand up, Komaeda continued to talk.

“Please, leave…” Komaeda grabbed Hinata’s wrist. Hinata looked into the boy’s eyes to see a stare portraying such confusion. All of a sudden, Hinata got it.

“What’s your name anyway?” Hinata looked at the boy waiting for his response.

“I don’t know. All I know is that it’s not Hinata Hajime…” Komaeda replied. Then, it clicked. 

“Are you able to tell the truth?” Hinata asked.

“Yes!” Komaeda yelped in return, while his expression betrayed his words. Tsumiki ran in after hearing the chaos.

“O-oh no… I’m s-sorry Hinata… i f-forgot to say… He c-can only l-lie…” Tsumiki explained before she ran off to go back to helping the others. Komaeda nodded intensely, trying to confirm Tsumiki’s words. Hinata nodded, finally understanding for sure.

“Well then…” Hinata sighed.

“Let’s not talk about your talent,” Komaeda stated. Hinata took a second before it finally hit him.

“Oh, uh, yeah right, sure…”

“Do you remember anything?” Hinata supposed that Komaeda couldn’t lie in a question.

“No, I don’t…” Hinata sighed. “Sorry Komaeda, but I don’t think I have a talent at all,”

“What? I’m sure you don’t! Why else would you even be here?” Komaeda replied, shocked.

“It was probably some big mistake. I can’t do anything right, it’s kinda becoming clear to me now,” Hinata chuckled.

“You suck,” Komaeda spat.

“Thanks,” Hinata laughed more at Komaeda’s words before turning more serious.

“Would you hate me if I was talentless?”

\---

“Would you hate me if I was talentless?”

Komaeda knew the answer. Of course he would, people without talents are just lowlife stepping stools like himself! Komaeda was quick to reply. He knew the words to come out of his mouth would be ‘No’ either way. That’s what the liar disease was all about, right?

“Yes, absolutely.” The words came out the same as they did in Komaeda’s mind.

“Yes! I would! Of course I damn would!” Komaeda said with trouble. Hinata realized by his face that, Komaeda was indeed trying to say what came out.

“I’d hate you, hell I’d want to kill you!” Komaeda spat aggressively.

“Komaeda…” Hinata whispered. In a moment of panic, Komaeda let a few words escape his lips.

“I hate you, I absolutely despise you Hinata, j-just die for all I care…” Komaeda’s lips curved into a small smile.

“Woah, now you’re going overboard…” Hinata replied with a chuckle.

“I hated you since the moment I met you…”

“Is that so?” Hinata’s face was starting to turn red.

“I don’t love you,” Komaeda let the words tumble out of his soft lips as he closed his eyes and began to slowly laugh. Now they were both blushing furiously.

“I think I do too.”


End file.
